Aliens: Lifer
by Mr-Worth-A-Read
Summary: Set just before 'Aliens', Follow Corporal Dwaine Hicks and his squad of Colonial Marines through all kinds of urban and rural conflicts in a race against time to prevent a major Rebel group from Terrorising the lives of innocent people across the galaxy as life turns into an ultimate combat drop. ( OC'S wanted, NO XENOMORPHS OR YAUTJA!) Rated T for frequent violence and language.


Aliens: Lifer

AR-579, Monday 23rd January 2156,

Rain Lashed at the Welman's Discovery Colony Complex on AR_579 as a massive storm roared on overhead, but that was not the only source of the chaotic noise.

"AMBUSH! GET TO COVER!" Someone yelled as a large mass of rebles emerged from the many buildings of the Colony and opened fire on the marine unit. Private William Hudson raised a pule rifle and unleashed a burst of firepower and fury on one of the hostiles, shredding the man.

"there they go, over there, GET 'EM!" He roared as he fired a grenade round over the unit's heads. The small projectile struck one of the Rebels' armored cars and exploded, flipping the entire vehicle in a violent storm of fire and debris. "everyone, form up on me!" Sergeant Apone yelled out to his unit as the twelve United States Colonial Marines dived for cover around their officers' position, "Alright, I want suppressing fire on those targets as we fall back. Vasquez, Drake, I want you to laying down fire on the left Eastern Lock." The two smartgunners lfted the ,massive machineguns over the top of their cover and let rip on the targets. "Hicks, Thompson, I want you two to keep fire on the entrance of the bar." Apone switched to his helmet's radio, "Crowe, Miller, I want sniper support on the main complex building now!"

Lance Corporal Ravielle Miller exhaled as he looked down the scope of his M42A Sniper rifle. He set the crosshairs down on one of the heavy gunners taking cover behind a wall of sandbags at the Southern Lock entrance of the Colony. He squeezed back the trigger and a forty-three calibre, caseless, armor-piercing round exited thhe barrel of the gun at nearly ten thousand feet per second. The gun bucked in his grip as the rifle fired. The target's head shot back as the bullet struck him and the man flew backward into the complex. Ravielle got up and quickly ran to another location before setting up and aiming the sniper on the next target.

Hudson dived for cover as a Rebel with an m32 rifle unloaded on his position. He unholstered a sidearm of his own and chambered a round. Before he could fire, a popping sound echoed through the air and the Rebel dropped as Crowe neutralised the gunman. Corporal Dwane Hicks launched off a trio of grenades, each with quick succession. The three high explosive shells struck their targets as Rebels were sent end over end as their cover went up in a fireball.

He and Private Thompson unleashed their support fire as the unit retreated from the main colony building. Hicks looked up to see a bunch of guys on the roof of operations, mounting heavy macine gns, Befoire he could do anything, a hail of bullets struck his location as he fell to the floor, a round went into his shoulder, tearing through muscle and bone after it punctured his armor.

He clutched the wound with one hand as he fired his pulse rifle with the other, blindly destroying anything in is line of sight. He rolled over and saw Thompson, lying on the ground, his chestplate in shreds and blood drooling fom the side of his mouth as he lay there, motionless. "Man down!" Hicks yelled as the gunners zeroed in on him. He rolled to one side, missing being torn to shreds by less than an foot.

One of the Rebels on the Operations Rooftop shouldered an RPG, aiming the sights down on the Squads' APC. " RPG! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Private Trevor Weirzbowski screamed as the high explosive rocket left the barrel of the launcher. The squad split as they moved from the APC, He was sent end over end as the rocket hit the vehicle, causing it to go up in flames, detonating all of the spare ammunition in the back of the transport.

Order took a back row seat as Chaos took centre stage. Bullets flew in all directions as every one in the Colony opened fire on each other. "Bug Stomper do you come in, This is Discovery Actual, We need air support!" Apone roared into his mike as The unit took cover behind an old Cargo Transport. "Copy that, Discovery Actual. paint me the targets." Corporal Ferro responded before turning to her copilot. "Ready to do this Spunkmeyer?" The dropship gunner grinned, "let's give them a rain of pain!" He whooped as he activated the main weapons control.

"Sir, I'll paint he target, give me some cover fire!" Hicks commanded, "I'm the only one close eneough to anyway. gimme a window." He got up and sprinted towards the target. Blood still poured from his shoulder as his arm started to go numb, but he ignored it and ran at the target, firing a handgun. He lowered the pistol and lifted up a target designator, the small flip up screen gave a birds eye view of the colony and surrounding perimeter. He aimed the target beacon over the Main Ops building. The device let off a chirp of achnolgiment as it designated the target for the bombardment.

The world seemed to fall silent, save for the whining of engines. The UD4L Dropship 'Bugstomper' rose over the mountains surrounding the colonys' east wing. The aircraft unfolded a twin set of missile salvos and eptied them, each missile had it's specific target and hit it dead on. The entire operations building burst outward in a cloud of flame as a massive shockwave tore up the ground. Hicks was thown backwards by the blast as the facility exploded. He hit the ground hard and his vision blurred.

He came back around in the main bay of the dropship, the rest of the squad was there too. Except for Thompson, Andres and Brooks. He sat up and looked around, everyone had took a beating in that op. As no one was left unaffected. Today was the day that would go down in history to say that the people of the Colonial Marine Corps may be Tough Hombres, but they can still be beat by things which cannot be predicted, cannot be stopped, cannot be handled.

This is what lead to the events of Hadley's Hope.

ALIENS: LIFER


End file.
